


Bed

by CorrineWrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (i mean pre if you want pre i'm gonna do a bunch so...), Friendship, Hangover, Pre-Relationship, because the last one was shite, changed title, every time i write i forget about a title, misleading title no sex sorry ive failed you, no gender mentioned for reader, the 'did we have sex lets lift the duvet to see' trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your eyes peeked open against the mercifully dim lights and peered around. You were in your own bedroom, which was a good start. The chronometer showed an early hour, which meant you weren't running late for your shift. Next to you lay Scotty, taking in the scenery with wide eyes and looking scared to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Few things: this is my first Trek fic (hi fandom!) so. Leniency please. This is also the first time I've ever written Scots, and not wishing to make a hash of it and with help and advice from tumblr user and certified Lovely Scot txf-tarras I've opted for the 'less is more' approach. Finally, I've tagged this for TOS but it was written with Simon's Scotty in mind, for speech pattern/mannerisms, so that's something to be aware of if you're here for James Doohan.

You stirred, groggily crawling towards consciousness and taking the usual mental stock of a morning. Legs, check. Arms, aching. Stomach... best left undisturbed. Head spinning, mouth feeling full of dust... the weight and warmth of a body next to your own.

Now that was an unusual one.

Your eyes peeked open against the mercifully dim lights and peered around. You were in your own bedroom, which was a good start. The chronometer showed an early hour, which meant you weren't running late for your shift. Next to you lay Scotty, taking in the scenery with wide eyes and looking scared to move.

_Ah, shit._

You caught each other's eye and slowly raised the blanket covering you both to see if the worst was true. Oddly, while you were as embarrassingly naked as expected, your friend and boss was still wearing his full uniform, minus boots.

“Uhh...?” He began, apparently equally confused as he assessed the situation. The sound of his voice was enough to snap you fully awake, and you pulled the blanket back down quickly to cover yourself. “So... what?”

You tried to run through the events of the previous evening. The pair of you had been hanging out in the rec room, chatting and drinking as usual, when Scotty had bet... something.. to do with the showers, wasn't it?.... and you'd both come here, back to your quarters. And then...

“You passed out.” You croaked, as the recollection hit you. “You passed out, so I put you to bed. I guess I didn't feel like taking the floor.”

“Oh...” The faint sound was made melodic by his accent. He rubbed his face, briefly poking out a tongue so coated it'd probably need shaving. “Well, that'd explain a few things, aye. But ah, it doesnae really account for....”

He indicated your lack of attire and you felt a blush creeping up to match his own. “Uh yeah, I don't tend to...”

“Oh.” He realised. “Oh! Oh? I dinnae know that, I mean, I- I wouldnae know, I mean I- I-... I'll get up.”

He shot up from the bed, steadied himself against a chair for a moment, then began fumbling for his boots as you lay back and wished for death. Or at least, to wake up again in a few hours with none of this having happened.

He coughed slightly. “So I'll ah, see ya later, then, yes? Uh, yes. Bye.”

Footsteps hurried towards the door, only to stop with a deflating “Ohh......”

“Whaaaat?” You called with a threat in your voice.

You heard him return. “I um... I do have to report this to the captain.” He muttered apologetically.

That made you sit upright, hastily grabbing the blanket about you as Scotty's eyes shot towards the ceiling. “What? No! What? Why?”

He gulped. “Ah, well, I am your boss, technically, and I had to sit through a bunch o' seminars and stuff about harassment and I have just looked at you naked and if I didnae tell them and they found out they could have me fired. Not actually _into_ a sun, but they could post me uncomfortably near to one. I suppose it'd be a nice change after Delta Vega, look I am sorry about this.”

The sudden movement had given you alarming signals from your guts. The combination of this and Scotty stood there looking like a puppy waiting to have his nose rubbed in something made you disinclined to press the matter, so you waved a half-hearted hand. “Don't worry about it. Think I'm more concerned about Kirk 'accidentally' telling the whole ship.”

You pulled your knees towards your chest, resting your arms and then your head on them as you tried to fight down the rising sickness and wondered if Doctor McCoy would be up yet. There was a man who knew how to deal with a hangover.

Despite your limited view, you got the distinct impression of Scotty nodding sagely. “Aye, man's a menace. Ooh.” A thought had clearly occurred to him. “I could maybe report to Commander Spock instead, he's first officer..”

You tilted your head to squint at him.

“I'm not sure which is worse....” Pondering this, he nodded a goodbye and finally exited, leaving you to slowly fold back on to the bed.

After it happened a third time, you started wearing pyjamas.

**Author's Note:**

> But just imagine Scotty walking through the Enterprise after this, wide-eyed like the guiltiest motherfucker you've ever seen


End file.
